The Graduation Present
by YoungBritishWriter
Summary: Puck thinks he deserves a reward for graduating high school! SLASH Review please!


_**Know its been a while but I will definitely be writing allot more stories, with any and all characters from multiple TV shows, Films and Books. So if there's anything you'd like to see send me a message and if I can I'll try and write about it! Love reviews as well! Thanks guys... :)**_

Will looked up from the end of his bed after being woke from his deep sleep from a noise at the door, to be greeted by one of his students. Will had to blink twice when he saw the tanned muscular body of Puck stood naked and rock hard at the end of the bed. "Graduation gift?" Puck asked with a slight mischievous tone in his voice. "Well I can't say you don't deserve it after your C+ in your Geography test".

Will had gone to bed with Emma being away and expecting a call from one of his glee club members as he knew Mike Chang was holding a party tonight and he presumed there would be alcohol. He did get a call, at 9.20 from a wasted Rachel Berry who rang to say thank you to Will, a hundred times. The rest of the night had been pretty quite with a call to Emma who was visiting her cousin in Texas, followed by watching a bit of TV before calling it a night. He had got a text just before he fell asleep from Puck who said he wanted to give him a gift for being such a good teacher. Thinking nothing of it Will decided it was time for him to go to sleep.

Puck had left Mike's after only having a few beers and remembered that Mr. Schu lived close so he thought he would take a risk to go and give Will his 'gift'. He got outside the house and remembered that Rachel had told him that Will kept a spare key in a plant pot by the front door from when she used to be obsessed with him. He let himself in and after a quick look around realised that Will must be in his bedroom. Puck wasn't gay he just liked to fuck, and whether that was a man or a woman didn't mind to him as long as if he gets some satisfaction. He really didn't know if his plan was going to work but he knew it was now or never.

He started to strip off his vest top and shorts so that he was just left in his boxers. He pushed the door open slightly and saw his glee club coach laid on his back with no shirt on. Will was muscular but allot more hairy then Puck and he couldn't wait to move his hands through this thick fur on Will's chest. He could feel his cock getting harder and harder and it grew to push out the top of his boxers. Without thinking Puck pushed them down and started to stroke his member. He was just thinking of cumming all over Will's luscious curls when he saw his teacher rise from his sleep and look into his eyes.

"Well the best graduation gift I can think of is getting to wrap my hot underage lips around your big throbbing cock." Although Will was taken back a bit by Puck's forwardness he was not going to waste this opportunity. He got out of his bed walked over to his student, put two hands on either of his shoulders and pushed him down onto his knees. After, he pulled down his sweatpants to reveal his slowly growing cock that was twitching with excitement. "Well let me see what I can do!"

Puck licked the tip of Will's penis with the tip of his tongue which caused it to grow at a much quicker rate. He then put his hand on the base and slowly started to pump up and down until Will was rock hard, which was around 9 inches. He then slowly wrapped his lips around the cock and slowly moved down to the base, Puck loved the feeling of his mouth being filled with his teachers thick and warm cock. Will tilted his head back in pleasure as he reached down and gripped onto Puck's Mohawk. This meant that he could control the speed making Puck suck slower while getting faster, Puck knew that he was doing a good job as he started to taste the salty taste of Will's pre-cum.

Without speaking Will walked over to his bed side cabinet and pulled out a box of condoms and some lube, which he'd now invested in since him and Emma had started to have sex, not that she was in his mind right know. "Bend over and let me fuck that juicy ass" Puck was surprised by his teachers tone of voice but didn't complain, just bent over to reveal his hairy virgin asshole. Will covered his fingers in some lube and stuck them as deep as he could into Puck. Puck began to moan at this new feeling and this gave will the trigger to pick up the rate. Will then decided to add another finger and Puck moaned in more pleasure which drove his teacher crazy, Will needed to fuck that ass and he needed to fuck it now.

Will was still hard from the blowjob and so rolled the condom onto his dick quickly. He moved Puck onto the bed and kneeled behind him placing the tip of his cock at Puck's hole. "Are you ready for this?" Will asked "Yeah be gentle, 3, 2 ..." but this wasn't Will's plan and before Puck got to zero Will pushed his dick in as hard and as far as he could. Puck groaned at the new pain at the feeling of Will pushing in his thick dick into his tight asshole. Will was loving it and began thrusting in and out of his student. With each thrust Puck felt Will hitting a part inside of him that made him feel amazing.

Will slowed down the rate which Puck presumed was due to him tiring so he pushed Will back so that he was sat down and began riding his cock. Will loved the new position especially as it gave him the chance to start pumping his dick. They carried on like this for the next five minutes until Will told puck that he was close. Puck changed his rhythm so that he engulfed Will's whole dick and this pushed Will over the edge as he grabbed onto Pucks chest as he filled the condom with his hot and thick cum.

Will pulled out of Puck and Puck kneeled over fills body stroking his cock "shoot your huge load over me you bad boy", know if there was one thing that really turned Puck on it was someone talking dirty to him. Will scooted down Puck and started to suck on Pucks hairy balls. Will put one into his mouth and started to massage it in his mouth which nearly pushed him over the edge. He positioned his dick over Will's hair and shot four hot string of cum into his teachers famous hair. Will reached up and massaged it in like it was shampoo.

"Well I'm sorry to lose such a well endowed student" Will said "wish we could have made meetings like this earlier." "Well let's just say I'm sure I won't be the last student to suck on that cock" and with that Puck collected his clothes and headed for the door. Will just laid in his sweaty bed sucking his fingers of Puck's white cum.


End file.
